


Badass

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine questions if he is still interesting after Kurt gets the tattoo. Kurt reassures him. Burt nearly has another heart attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badass

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine thinks because Kurt has the tattoo and piercing he might get bored of Blaine. Fluffy klaine ending
> 
> Prompt: Kurt comes to Lima and hasn’t told his dad about the tongue piercing. Or the tattoo. Awk.

“So…maybe I should get one,” Blaine said softly as traced his fingers along the tattoo.

“Oh yeah?” Kurt chucked, arms still crossed under his head. Laying here on his stomach with Blaine’s solid weight on top of him felt so familiar and so good. 

“Yeah,” his slender fingers traced along the letters. “Maybe not on my shoulder though.”

“Sweetheart,” Kurt caught Blaine’s hand in his own and kissed his palm. “You’re just not a tattoo kind of guy. You wear polos and put apple juice in your backpack. You’re like an adorable, goofy puppy. You’re not the rebellious type.”

“Yes I am,” Blaine argued back. 

“No you’re not and I love that about you,” Kurt closed his eyes. “I mean, you have a panda bear bow tie.”

There was a moment of silence before Blaine rolled off of him. Kurt was snapped out of the slight daze he was in and sat up. Blaine’s eyebrows were scrunched together and the edges of his mouth were turned down into a frown. 

“So what? You’ve just become this worldly bad boy?” Blaine said coldly.

“What?” Kurt frowned. 

“It’s just…and I know I’m overreacting…” he combed his fingers through his hair. “It’s nothing.”

“No, no,” Kurt shuffled forward so they were pressed together. “Honey, clearly something is bothering you. Please tell me.” 

“When I come to New York…am I just going to be your ‘adorable’ apple juice toting fiancé You’re changing and I’m…not. It’s like your this big city guy and I’ll just be this small town kid,” Blaine sighed. “How long will it take until you’re bored of me again?”

When Kurt first met Blaine, he had been blown away by his confidence. This was the guy who could announce to a group that he was in love and that he wanted to serenade him in the GAP. This was the guy who had the confidence to sit next to him and profess his love over a dead bird. 

Then, the perfect exterior began to wear. Despite the confidence Blaine glowed with, underneath he was all insecurity. He second guessed every move he made. He thought he was not worthy of anything. It took a long, long time for Blaine to begin to open up about his feelings and not hold them in so they poisoned him. 

“Sweetheart,” Kurt gently took Blaine’s chin and turned him so he faced him. “I won’t ever be bored of you. You once called me the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio but honestly, that’s you. You’re funny, charming, sweet, romantic, and so much more. Sure you’re not a bad boy or whatever but that’s fine.”

“But…”

“When you turn eighteen and want a tattoo, I will be there holding your hand. I just don’t want you changing who you are because of something I did,” Kurt gave him a peck on the lips. “I think you are sexy and amazing. Especially when you are being yourself.”

Blaine gave him a small smile that spread into a sly grin. “Well, as myself, I want to try out your new tongue ring again.”

Kurt laughed and dove in for another deep kiss. 

“I think you’re right,” Blaine announced as he adjusted Kurt’s tie in the Hummel’s living room. “It’s not me.”

“I’m not saying you wouldn’t be totally hot with a tattoo or piercing,” Kurt pulled on Blaine’s lapels to kiss him. “Because you totally would, but it wouldn’t be you.”

“It’s fine,” Blaine’s eyes sparkled. “I can just enjoy my badass tattooed fiancé.” 

“Tattoo?” Burt’s voice made them both freeze. “What tattoo?”

“Oh…I…” Kurt floundered, getting no help from Blaine who just stared at him with wide eyes. “May…havegottenatattoo.”

“You got a tattoo?” Burt sputtered. “When?”

“A few weeks ago,” Kurt felt his cheeks burn. “Well…the first time…then I misspelled it and had to get it redone.”

“You misspelled it?” Burt’s eyes bugged and Blaine shrunk down slightly next to him.

“I might have been drunk…”

“Oh you’re never going back to New York!” Burt threw up his hands and Kurt placed his on his hips, eyes narrowed.

“Like we all haven’t done something stupid while drunk. I mean, Blaine made out with Rachel once when he was hammered!” Kurt snapped back and Blaine’s mouth dropped open. “One little tattoo isn’t nearly that bad.”

“Really Kurt?” Blaine scowled. 

“Neither of you are ever drinking or leaving this house again.”


End file.
